pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Robopon
Robopon Robopons are powerful melee units that fight with their extraordinarily large robotic hands. These Patapons can be equipped with helmets of any sort, unless already evolved into a Rarepon from the evolution map. They can do relatively high damage, and have decent defense. Their defense skills are lower than Tatepons, and they can be tanks, but are not as good as Dekapons, but they are very good at destroying obstacles. A full Robopon squad consists of 3 Robopons. Robopons are not Robots. They are still Patapons but they are wearing robotic arms to fight. According to the Patapons, it's their latest technology in Patapon 2. They are one of the 3 Elite Patapon Units, the other 2 being Toripon and Mahopon . Description Robopons are robot-armed warriors born somehow along the evolution process. They can interchange their attachments on both arms to double the effectiveness of a single piece of equipment. Their defense is less than Tatepons, but their structure destructive power is unrivaled. They're the destroyers boasted by the Patapon army. Acquisition in Patapon 2 To unlock the Robopon in the new evolution map, you have to evolve a Tatepon into a Kanokko. This step can be hard to do, as you must evolve the Tatepon into a Buhyokko, Wanda and Chigyobi, then finally the option to evolve him into a Kanokko will be available. Created with hide and alloys, as they level up you will need Vegetables and Liquids. Patapon 3 In Patapon 3, there are 2 Robopon units called Destrobo and Bowmunk. Destrobo a Normal-pon, and the other, a Menyokki Rarepon. To unlock the Destrobo level up Taterazay to level 5, to unlock the Bowmunk get Guardira and Taterazay to level 10. Also, the Dark Hero, Madfang Ragewolf, is considered as an advanced Robopon , since he wields Claws. Attacks Fever Mode The Robopon's attack increases and they attack using both arms. (Patapon 2 only). Defend Mode (ChakaChaka) The Robopons put their fists up, making a fair defensive barrier. It's not as good as a Tatepon shield, but it does defend fairly well. When they are near an enemy while defending, they will hit the enemy with one arm. Charged Attack (PonChaka) Robopons will shovel into the ground and take a giant rock to throw it to the enemy (considered to be the strongest charge among the classes). This attack deals massive amounts of damage to bosses and especially structures. Even with the weakest weapons the rock - throwing can deal 100 points of damage. Charged Defensive(PonChaka) Robopons will once again make a defensive barrier but far,far, stronger. A 1000 damage attack, or even more,will be turned into 30 when attacking this Barrier! 'Hero Modes' Tornado punch (Patapon 2) Simultaneously swings both arms and pummels enemies into submission. Cause great amount of damage to structures like barricades, boulders, and buildings. This is the Second strongest Hero Attack in Patapon 2 if you have Good Equipment (Divine, Heaven,Demon or other Rare Equipments), and a strong rarepon.This move with also help greatly if you are fighting Cioking and your equipment has a high critical and stagger rate. Crushcombo (Patapon 3, Destrobo) His hero mode, named 'Crushcombo', is similar to the Tornado Punch above. When entering Uberhero mode he loudly says: Crush-Com-Bo!. But this one does have a tornado-like aura and is faster. Freaky Tree (Patapon 3, Bowmunk) Bowmunk will heal the allied units within his range of damage stat. 'Legend' "A Fearless fighter, He uses his massive fists to take on entire enemy squadrons." Komu Robopons *Seren: A gentle giant with the heart of a child. But once you set him off, no one can stop him. *Baryun: Within this hero's gentle heart hides a ferocious warrior. When he gets mad... that's when the real hurting starts. Patapon 3 In Patapon 3, there are two Robopon Uberheroes: Bowmunk and Destrobo. Bowmunk's Uberhero ability involves creating a tree that gradually heals your team. This is known as "Freaky Tree" Destrobo's Uberhero ability, Crush Combo, involves spinning his arms around destroying anything in his path. It is similar to the Robopon Hero mode in Patapon 2, but he takes small breaks in-between each attack. See Also *Patapon (Tribe) *Patapon 2 *Patapon 3 *Patapon Units *Destrobo *Bowmunk Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Units Category:Robopon Category:Hero Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 2 units Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Patapon 3 Classes Category:Taterazay-Based Category:Patapon 1 units